


Kizuato

by oninoshirosaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Kizuato

Kakashi really hates Iruka, sometimes.

Hates the way he mewls in his sleep and curls into Kakashi's well-toned body just cause it's _there,_ leeching warmth he doesn't need and can't get because Kakashi's always cold.

Hates how Iruka doesn't _mind_ that cold that pours from Kakashi's heart and coats his very being, shrouding him within an invisible veil of ice and stone. 

Kakashi hates that look in Iruka's eyes and the way he tries to understand the ruthless, heartless killer that's wrapped in feigned boredom and fake nonchalance. Because no matter how hard he tries, he'll never understand at all. 

He resents the way Iruka's fingers trace the map of scars that adorn alabaster skin; dark brows furrowing in concern, chocolate eyes brimming with pain as if he comprehends the hurt behind those wounds.

Kakashi loathes the way Iruka whimpers when he gets just a _little_ rough, hates how he has to slow down and be _gentle_ cos the fucking Chuunin would _break_ if he doesn't.

Kakashi doesn't understand how Iruka lacked the sense to just _move out of the damn way_ during Pein's attack. Schoolteacher or not, he's supposed to be a fucking _shinobi,_ dammit! He hates the strength Iruka never has, and hates him all the more for never being ashamed of his own compassion.

Kakashi hates Iruka in ways he no longer knows how to explain, and hates himself _more_ for not knowing how to let him go.

\--

Kakashi really loves Tenzou, sometimes.

Loves how he can fuck him against the most unforgiving surfaces with not an ounce of restraint, and not have to apologize for it later.

He loves the way Tenzou bites and scratches and clenches so fucking hard that it makes Kakashi see stars, how he's not afraid to give as good as he gets every time. 

Kakashi likes the fact that Tenzou _understands_ \- the pain beneath the indifferent façade, the _reason_ behind the scars. 

He loves how Tenzou acknowledges the cracks that run along the core of Kakashi's soul - irreparable fissures which get progressively wider with the agonizing passing of time - instead of pretending they aren't there at all.

Kakashi relishes the way Tenzou tastes and feels and _wants_ but doesn't love back. 

He loves Tenzou's independence - the fact that he never needs him more than he really _ought_ to - and his ability to just not give a damn.

But mostly, he hates him because sometimes, Kakashi thinks he really _should._


End file.
